younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Young
Young & Back to Normal is the twelfth episode of season 2 of Young & Hungry.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4529342/?ref_=ttep_ep12 Plot Gabi meets a cute guy (Keegan Allen) but worries she won’t be able to date him unless Josh is also dating someone as that would things weird between them. So, she sets Josh up with her cute neighbor Sarah but then fears she made a terrible mistake. Meanwhile, Alan needs a bingo host for the karaoke bar, so Elliot drafts Yolanda but neglects to tell her it’s “Drag Queen Bingo.” Episode Summary Gabi entered the living room from the window and she told Sofia that all of her undies are dry but her bras still need to get dry. Sofia said that there's a lot to dry and Gabi laughed but Sofia thought it was not funny. Gabi counted the underwear and Friday was missing. Someone knocked on the door and it was a good looking man who brought Gabi's underwear. He introduced himself as Tyler and then asked Gabi out. Gabi at first said yes but then wasn't sure and Sofia wanted to talk to her alone because Gabi wasn't sure about dating him because of Josh. But Gabi then decided not to care about Josh and she told Tyler she would like to go on a date and they made plan for Wednesday. A few hours later Gabi was at work and Yolanda told her she's weirdly quiet and Gabi replied that she's to busy not talking about it, meaning that she doesn't want to tell them about Tyler and she's trying not to mix her work life and her personal life. But then she told Yolanda anyways. Elliot came in and then so did Josh and Gabi shouted up. Elliot noticed that she asked Josh to teach him how to enter the room and then Gabi would stop talking. Josh knew she was talking about a guy but Gabi denied it. Josh then told her it's okay to talk about her dating life at work and he's cool with it. The scene right after was Gabi after work telling Sofia he's not cool with it while they were walking into the laundry room. Suddenly Gabi had an idea that she needs to set Josh up with someone and everything would be okay. A woman entered the laundry room and Gabi thought she was perfect. The woman's name was Sarah who agreed to go on a date with Josh. Meanwhile at the Kaminski casa Elliot was talking to Alan on the phone and Alan told him that his drag queen for the bingo night can't come. He needs a man dressed as a woman. Elliot told him to calm down and they will find him a bing host. While behind him Yolanda heard they need a bingo host and she quickly asked him if she can do it. Elliot first didn't agree but then he took a look at her and suddnely changed his mind and told her that she might pull it off. Minutes later Gabi brought Josh his lunch to his office and told him about Sarah. Josh didn't want to go on a datewith her but then changed his mind after Gabi said he might still have feelings for her. He said that make it even better by having a double date him, Sarah, Gabi and Tyler. In the evening Josh, Gabi, Sarah and Tyler were having dinner and Gabi asked Sarah if she would help her with the dessert. While Josh and Tyler were sitting on the teracce talking. Josh find out that Tyler lives in his car and quickly went to tell Gabi. She was surprised and first didn't belive him but when Tyler asked to use the bathroom and told them he loves bathroom he doesn't need a coin for Gabi quickly understood that Josh was right. The next day Yolanda bragged with her dress for her bingo host night. Elliot told her that she needs something more sparkly. Minute later Josh came in and made fun of Gabi's homeless date. Sarah came downstairs and she greeted Josh with a kiss. She then remembered she forgot her keys upstairs so she went to get it and left her purse on the counter. Gabi accidently knocked it over and it fell on the floor. She saw a jar of teeth on the floor and got surprised and scared. After Sarah left Gabi went to tell Josh what happened. Josh didn't believe her because he thought she is making it up because he found something wrong with Tyler and now she is trying to find something wrong on Sarah. Later that day Gabi was telling Sofia what happened. Gabi decided to prove it to Josh. So minutes later Sofia went to Sarah and knocked on the door and lied she lost her dog and Sarah left the apartment to go look for it with Sofia. Gabi went in the apartment and started looking for teeth but then she heard Sarah coming so she hid in a small closet that was creepy. There was a clown and other jars of teeth. Gabi opened the door a bit and she saw Sarah in the apartment. Someone reng the bell and it was Josh. Sarah offered him wine and Gabi thought it was poison so she came out of the closet. She showed Josh jar of teeth. Sarah then explained that she makes jewerly out of teeth. Josh then asked her where does she get all of these teeth. Sarah told him that she breaks into morgues and Josh laughed and then went away from her apartment. Meanwhile at the Alan's karaoke bar everyone was greeting Yolanda and she then saw a sign and realised that this is drag queen bingo. At first she didn't want to do it anymore but then when everyone was calping and welcoming her she went on stage and started the bingo night. On the end of the night a man came to Yolanda and introduced himself and Yolanda was attracted to him and she pretended to be a man. Cast Main Cast Guest Cast *Keegan Allen as Tyler *Alexis Carra as Sarah *Darryl Stephens as Hot Guy Dishes *Cupcake *Meat with a carrot puree and vegetables. Production *Filming started on March 17, 2015. *Filming ended on March 20, 2015. Locations *San Francisco **Sofia and Gabi's apartment **Josh's apartment **Me Sing? I Could Never. Okay! bar **Sarah's apartment Trivia *Gabi has one underwear for each day of the week. *Gabi meets Tyler a handsome guy. *Tyler lives in a car. *Gabi wants to keep her work life and her personal life apart but she still tells Yolanda about her date. *Alan is hosting a Bingo night at his bar. *Alan needs a drag queen bingo host. *Gabi chooses Sarah to set her up with Josh. *Elliot told Yolanda not to wax her legs so that it would look like she really is a man. *Sarah carries a jar of teeth with her. Music Featured *"I Like That" by Shridha and Sidh Solanki (theme song) Quotes TBA Transcript Gallery |-|Promotional Photos= Ž.png Iij.jpg Iizti9.jpg Iiijko.jpg Iiiip.jpg Iiiii.jpg Iiiiii.jpg Đzu.jpg Đđf.jpg Đđđf.jpg Đđđđt.jpg Đđđđđftg.jpg Đđđđđđr.jpg Đđđđđđđr.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Bts.jpg Bts2.jpg Uo.jpg Đ.png Žk.png Navigational References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes